dani's castle the story of kate and rich
by loulabel02
Summary: this is the story of how rich an kate get together!
1. Chapter 1

Dani's castle- the story of Kate and Rich:

I'm new to this website and this is my first fanfic, so bear with me. This is the story of how they get together as I just love this couple.

It was a bright sunny day and the gang where hanging in the garden, having a massive water fight. Rich had the water bombs, Kate had the hose, Dylan had the bucket and jimmy had nothing.

~2 hours later~

Kate was in the shower singing she did not know rich was outside the door, she had such a sweet voice. When the shower stopped rich walked away before Kate found him hanging about by the door.

Once she was dressed she ran downstairs to join the boys as rich called "the movie is about to start". She called "coming" down the stairs.

As she walked down the corridor rich pulled her into the cupboard! "Listen Kate I need to tell you now" rich whispered. "What?" Kate replied. "I really like you, well I fancy you" rich said, Kate blushed and replied "I really like you too". "So I was wondering would you like to go out with me?" rich asked. "I would love to!"

He put his hands on her hips and leant in, she did the same with her hands around his neck.

Plz review if you want me to carry on with this fanfic, the next chapter will be about their date!


	2. Chapter 2

The date:

Kate's p.o.v:

I smoothed down my skirt as I looked at my reflection in the mirror, yes I was finally going on a date with rich, they Richard Wisker! I was wearing a black leather skirt and a light blue tank top with a pair of baby blue converse. Saying I was excited was an understatement.

Rich's p.o.v:

I was sitting down in the living room waiting for Kate to get ready; the butterflies in my stomach where eating me up. I was wearing blue jeans and a shirt; I had never felt this way about a girl! If this works out she will be mine forever well at least that is what I hope.

"Hey you ready?" Kate said nervously as she entered the room "yeah coming" I replied. I put my arm around her shoulders; she just smiled at me, god that smiles killed me!

Kate's p.o.v:

We were queuing up in the cinema we were going to watch earth to echo which didn't sound too bad, well to be honest I was too busy staring into rich's eyes to notice.

Rich's p.o.v:

I looked a Kate and noticed her staring at me which I was sweet, she soon looked away. It felt a bit awkward after that. When we arrived home she disappeared somewhere and I began does she really like me?...

Will it all work out with Kate and Rich?...comment below!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

This is the next chapter, are you lot getting bored of this fanfic because I want to spice it up. Plz comment!

Kait's p.o.v

"I really like rich and I shouldn't have ran away at the end, I'm gonna go find him". "He rich can I talk to you?" "Yeah course" he replied. "Ok I… really like you and"- he kissed me!

Rich's p.o.v

"I love you to!" I replied. She giggled and punched my arms playfully. "Are we going out properly" she asked "yeah" I replied.

Dylan's p.o.v

I ran Into the room where Kate and rich where with something following me… the poltergeist!

Short one I know but I'm tied down with homework!

Katie xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4:

Kait's p.o.v

Ahhhhh! We all screamed, suddenly rich ran out the room….. I collapsed on to the floor.

Rich's p.o.v

I ran out the room as the poltergeist followed, Dylan stayed with kait as she had fainted; I ran to the front door and went outside, the poltergeist followed me outside and I slammed the door. I ran upstairs to see kait lying on the floor. Her eyes started to open so I lifted her up and laid her on the sofa.

Kait's p.o.v

Rich laid me on the sofa as I sat up, I kissed him passionately and we both fell back onto the sofa kissing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Next chapter hope you like it, I might start doing some one shots of the different episodes.

Rich's p.o.v

I woke up next to kait on the sofa, her arms rapped round my neck ad my arms rapped round her waist. She looked so beautiful sleeping. Her eyes flicked open as her arms stretched out hitting me in the face. 'Morning beautiful' I said 'morning babe' she replied. I kissed her; neither of us wanted to break the moment, she slowly pulled away as I put my arm around her to get up.

Kait's p.o.v

I got a shower and went to get changed, I put some music on and pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue belly top; I scrunched my hair in a bun on the top of my head and headed downstairs to find rich. Before I got downstairs rich pulled me into a cupboard, and kissed me passionately I held this kiss not wanting it to stop. I linked my arms round his neck and pulled away.

Rich's p.o.v

Me and kait both went back downstairs and made a cup of tea and that s when jimmy came bounding in; 'alright Jim' I asked 'yeah u' he replied 'I'm fine thanks'. 'Hey I got to go' jimmy said blankly 'ok bye' I shouted all I heard was bye echo back at me.

I put my arms round kait and we kissed for the next 2 minutes.

Hey guys comment below, sorry its short but I am tied down with homework. I will post shortly promise! In the next chapter they go out to town and things take a turn for the worst.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

_**Hey guys I have had a thought I might show their day at school now they are **_

_**Kait's p.o.v:**_

_**Today is rich's birthday and I want it to be extra special now we are together and because I love him; well my cousin Andy owns the local club so I asked if he would let us use tonight seeing as its Saturday to hold rich's party.**_

_**4 hours later:**_

_**Rich's p.o.v**_

"_**Wow Kate this party I amazing I love you babe" rich said to his gf "happy birthday, so glad you like it babe" she replied. He leant down and kissed her. **_

_**All evening music blared out as everyone talked danced and laughed. Everyone was pretty drunk at this point.**_

_**Kaits p.o.v.**_

_**Me and rich decided to go home because it was now ; I fell through the door me and rich holding each other up. He pinned me to the wall and kissed me passionately; he kissed down my neck before slowly biting my neck tugging at the skin. His hands wrapped round my body and my arms went round his neck; tangling in his spikey hair… we ended up on the sofa still kissing as the doorbell rang. The Friday download gang showed up because I invited them to come over after the party but I totally forgot.**_

_**20 mins later-**_

_**Rich's p.o.v**_

_**We started to play spin the bottle, the others decided to go home; by that time it was 3:30am. I kissed kait and it was passionate; this night had only just begun….**_

_Well what did you think I just had this idea 20 mins before I wrote this, Plz comment I might give this fanfic up._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

I'm kind of running out of ideas so can u please help me with some ideas. I might do it where kait's ex-boyfriend turns up and throw a spanner in the works; he claims he still loves Kate. After her wall is knocked down who will she turn to, rich or her ex?

**Nobody's p.o.v**

**It was a typical rainy day in the castle and everyone was bored, well except esme she was having fun scaring people in any way possible; there was a knock on the door making Kate jump out of her skin.**

**Kait's p.o.v**

**I opened the door and there he stood, the man I always loved, but not anymore… my ex. I went outside and closed the door to talk to him. "Hey Kate" he said "what do you want Dan? I'm done with you" I replied "yeah but I don't understand why, is there someone else?" he asked "yes there is" I replied "who is he?" "His names rich, he does Friday download with us you know him!" I snapped back. "Yeah but Kate I still love you" he said upset. "Yeah well I don't love you, I love Richard" I replied straight away. "but-" "no buts just the fact that I don't love you, get that into that twisted head of yours and leave now!" I snapped leaving him shocked. I ran inside and slapped the door only to find Richard with a concerned look on his face.**

**Rich's p.o.v**

"**Do you really love me, or do you prefer him" I asked her. "I absolutely love you, you're the only one for me babe, I promise" she reassured me "I love you Kate" I told her "love you to" she smiled.**

**Nobody's p.o.v**

**That night kait was lying in bed trying to think why he would suddenly turn up here, what does he want from her, and why? **

**What do you guys think plz comment and plz comment any ideas for the next chapter!**

**Love you all, and thanks for reading and supporting my story. As no-other dani castle fanfic writers updates there stories so I will try and update mine near enough everyday cause you lot deserve it! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

This chapter will be written in nobody's p.o.v. and thanks to one of my comments I have brilliant idea!

Kait woke up to the sun leaking through the blinders; she heard a knock on the door and got up to get it as soon as she opened the door a pair of lips locked with hers… Dan's

"What are you doing?" kait asked, "kissing you, duh" he replied. Little did either of them know that rich was watching nearby.

Kait ran inside the castle as she quick as she could to she rich standing there with an angry expression on his face; "what was that about kait" rich asked his girlfriend, "he came onto me I swear" kait replied as red as a tomato, "ok, babe I believe you" rich said as he bent down to make kait lips fit perfectly with his. All day kait received messages from Dan and she tried to ignore them but she couldn't do it.

That evening kait and rich meet up with the Friday download gang and played a few games like truth or dare, spin the bottle and 7 minutes in heaven.

That night kait and rich lay in bed rich's arm around her; all night kait thought this one question: does she love rich or Dan? Well obviously she loves rich but does rich know that?

Rich started to kiss kait and kait kissed back as rich's arm snaked round her tiny waist!

Hey hey hey please comment I need ideas now I am running very low, no ideas= no updates. Love you all!

Peace out 3


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Hey guys Georgiaw57 gave me this amazing idea thanks hun xxxxxx this chap is going to be written through no-ones p.o.v.

It had been to days since Kate last saw Dan and she was happy once again; to be honest she had kind of forgotten about him. Kate and rich where out shopping when rich felt a thump in the back and a whack around the head; suddenly a knife went round Kate's throat leaving a scar behind.

She fell to floor feeling faint as he stabbed her with a knife right through the stomach and ran off. Rich stood up and ran over to Kate dialling 999 on his way. "kate-kate-kate!, talk to me baby" rich pleaded, no reply came "please!" rich said beginning to cry.

BLEEP- BLEEP- BLEEP his eyes open staring at Kate, she still hadn't woken up and it had been 12 hours!.. "I need you Kate, I'm not complete without you, you make me" rich said as he burst into tears.

He held her hand and sat there in silence as the hours went by, "hey do you remember our first date when you told me to be all chill because it was only you, well I still wasn't chill all I wanted to do was impress you! I love you babe please wake up."

5 hours passed-

Her eyes flicked open and her mouth moved, "hey rich" Kate said surprising her boyfriend, "babe your awake!" he said and reached down and kissed her passionately. "You don't need to explain I remember everything that happened that night he stabbed me babe, I'm so sorry" Kate replied tears forming in her eyes, "it's not your fault baby, I love you and always will!" and at that point rich pulled out a ring…

A promise ring "I need you to keep this promise ring on your finger and one day it will be an engagement ring babe, so that way you know I love you and promise to always love and look after you, do you love me enough for a promise ring?" rich said, "of course I do babe, I love you so much it's too hard to describe!"

Rich slid the promise ring on her finger and kissed her passionately; it was the most beautiful ring Kate had ever seen!

The next morning-

The Friday download gang showed up to see Kate, they all greeted her by giving her a hug one at a time. They sat there talking for hours until cel brought something up…

"Hey what's the ring for did you propose?" cel asked, "no he didn't is a promise ring!" Kate replied to cel, all the heard where "ahh" and "ohh" coming from all edges of the room!...

1 day later-

Kate was finally back at the castle and everyone greeted her by giving her soft hugs including jimmy, even esme was not scaring Kate at all instead she started on jimmy which was amusing to everyone else, him being scared mixed with his clumsiness is not a good mix. They sat on the sofa watching movies all evening and having a laugh; well not making Kate laugh that much as it hurt her stomach.

That night Kate lay with rich on his bed talking about what to do tomorrow, "hey Kate I'm taking you out tomorrow to a secret place!" and with that they both fell asleep on the bed within seconds.

The next day-

Kate looked at herself in the mirror and sighed she was wearing a blue puffy dress as it was sunny day, just then rich walked in and sat down on the bed and said "you ready babe?" "Yeah, where are we going babe?", "you will find out!" rich replied Kate just rolled her eyes.

Rich led her to the place they first properly met when they were 2 although he had known her since she was born. The park has a beautiful waterfall right in the middle of the playing field with a bench near-by; they were the only ones in the park so they sat down on the bench and cuddled up talking about the past memories.

flash back:

Kate and rich use to come to this park every Saturday together and one day when they were 11, they kissed playing spin the bottle.

End of flash back

So many happy memories from the park came back to them.

They arrived home about 3:00 pm and went into the living room to find Dylan upset… "What's up Dylan?" Kate asked, "You know Fiona, well she said yes when I asked her out but then she kissed Aron!" Dylan explained. Rich put his arm around Dylan and told him "there's plenty more fish in the sea" and with this comment Kate hit rich's arm playfully.

In the studio-

Kate and rich where live on Bogmoor FM and they were playing sick music and they were jamming away and giggling when their lips met once again. When they pulled away the song ended and they rushed back over to their seats.

In the library-

Kate was reading a book sitting on the window ledge while rich, Dylan and Jimmy where playing a video game. "Finished" Kate said out loud, "what?" the 3 boys said in unison, "I have finished my book!" Kate said breaking the weird glare she had received from the boys. "Already?" Jimmy said, "Yes!" Kate said and went on choosing a new book to read before returning to her seat by the window.

2 hours passed—

None of them had realised the time, it was 11pm and Dylan had school in the morning so he went to bed; Jimmy, Kate and Rich decided to watch a horror movie called 'Chuckie'. While the film was playing none of them moved a muscle; until "boo!" esme came up behind them! "AHHHHHHH" they all screamed in unison.

It was now 1am and they all went to bed Kate and rich flopped down on rich's bed and cuddled up and finally went to sleep. What a hectic few days!...

Finally a long one you guys deserve it I need ideas pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I just want to say thanks for the comments and views you guys are amazing!

Peace out xxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Hey guys sorry I have not updated, I have been ill! You guys deserve this chapter! This chapter will be in no-body's p.o.v!

2 months later.

Kait was in the kitchen with Dylan talking about how much they miss Dani, when rich walked in. "hey babe, and Dylan", "hey" they both said back.

There was a knock on the door, rich went to answer…

He opened the door and received a punch around the face, Rich swung his arm back and hit the man round the face; the man was Dan!

"what do you think you're playing at, eh, come on Kait's my girl, well she was till you came a long!", Dan swung his arm and hit rich round the face so hard he fell to the floor unconscious. "Rich!" kait screamed and ran up to him crying.

1 hour later—

Rich was lying on the sofa, his eyes slowly opened. "Hey babe are you feeling ok?" kait asked him, "yeah I'm fine thanks Hun, are you ok?" "Yeah he didn't' touch me, esme scared him away!", "nice on ez" rich said, "It was my pleasure!" esme replied.

That evening kait was in the shower when her phone rang, she answered:

(The convo)

Kait: hello?  
person: I can see you, I know where you live, im coming to get you….

Sorry it is short but I have been ill, please help me with ideas, I have writer's block!


	11. authors note

Hey guys I am going to stop this story for a while but I will be starting a new dani's castle story where Rich has already got a girlfriend and kait will try to get his attention!

I will return to this story promise

###peace out


End file.
